The Trial Of Passion
by Sapphire The Legendary Child
Summary: SapphirexLorenzo "Warning: Bondage" She had to find her, her sister! But a man got in the way, will Sapphire be able to resist him? Or just want him? "DIFFRENT STORY! DO NOT USE THE OTHER STORY WITH THIS ONE!" Capcom owns Haunting Ground


_**Trial of Passion**_

**By Sapphire the Legendary Child**

Chains swayed gently around the room, an invisible wind making them sing. The tender swish felt almost sweet to her skin. She couldn't enjoy this feeling for long; she was being hanged above lava. The heat vibrating off her skin, in a cold cruel manner. Almost mocking her, ready to devour her. She cried silently in the dark, desperately looking for the man who had caught her.

_'Why was this happening? What did she do? All she wanted was a little bit of help'_ Sapphire began to think miserably. Yes, her name was Sapphire. She didn't know why her heart told her to come to this castle, but something inside her knew that this was no ordinary building. She thought for certain, maybe she could find her, her sister. Her memories of her burning so strong, just like the fire underneath her, heating like an inferno…just like his eyes.

Her captor, the one with the piercing eyes of the sun. He only chuckled staring at her naked body being hung. _'Bastard...'_ Sapphire thought cruelly. She bit her tongue massively hard, trying not to speak to this man. For some reason though, his gaze was something she couldn't stop looking at. It was as if this man had been through just as much as she had. How was that possible?

"I will ask one last time child…Why are you here…What is your purpose for being a nuisance to us" The man said with a cruel, intensifying glare. She only kept biting her tongue, she told him before of why she was here. This man was just too stubborn to accept the truth, he thought of her as something more dangerous…the fool. She spit at him in disgust, not wanting to do anything with this man. That was the wrong thing to do, he only smiled and walked behind her slowly, playing with the whip in his hands ever so delicately.

CRACK! SMACK! Blood smeared down her legs again; she watched the wicked tears of her flesh drop into the burning fires of hell. She held back the urge to yelp in pain. She didn't want to show any signs of innocence or weakness in front of this man…but at the same time she did. _'I'm losing my mind…'_ Sapphire thought angrily to herself, not believing how dumb she was to think of him in any nice way at all.

Then she swore, she heard a strange purring. A satisfied grin, appearing across his face. She couldn't see it, but she could imagine it. _'Disgusting…'_ The girl thought again, biting her lip this time. Then she felt something on her ass. A strange gentle touch…it was the whip, caressing her. That man was touching her! Her mind wanted more…it purred along with him. What was going on? Was her own body betraying her?…was she really thinking about sex at a time like this? "Fool" she scolded under her breath.

Then as slowly as he walked behind her, the man came back only walking back to face her. 'He went in a complete circle' Sapphire screamed in her mind, now just realizing. He really was toying with her, the freak! "You're such a pretty girl, its going to be such a waste to kill you…" The man then held her chin gently in between his index and thumb, smiling ever so seductively at her. Her mind thrashed at the immediate touch on her skin. Wanting more…so much more. 'Behave!' she said screaming in her mind, trying to make her own body behave again. She then tried to bite his fingers away, but he held on too firmly to even be able to move her jaw.

His eyes then narrowed into darkening sick slits. They stared at her in a hungry fashion, as if she was food and needed her to live. "Why won't you just tell me why you're here…? I'll let you go… I promise" He said this tenderly in her ear. Such a tease….she thought angrily. Then without looking, he slid his fingers gently down her body, from her mouth to her stomach…all the way down to her private. She tensed at the touch and almost gripped on the chains that held her already. Her skin inside her tightened even more, but at the same time it almost opened like a flower to him. Her body really was betraying her…

She then raised her eyes at him, Drowning pools of beautiful sapphire eyes overpowering him. She began to cry. "Please…why are you doing this to me. I just want to find my sister…" Sapphire said this almost too desperately, her voice a squeak when she finished. She really did just want her sister. Why must this happen?

Then a strange thing happened, as Sapphire stared at him, his organ in his pants began to twitch. Was he getting a hard on? _'Disgusting…'_ she wanted to repeat that as many times as possible to make her body change its ways of wanting to be inside him, but alas, it only wanted him more. No withdrawal ever appeared, her nipples became hard just by his sensitive breath on her skin. Damn she wanted him now.

Then without warning, the man whipped at her again, as if he was trying to ignore the fact that he was getting horny. She screamed this time, for she didn't see this coming at all. Tears streamed down her cheek and flooded into the boiling lava. Then, it stopped, she heard something drop. She looked at him confused and saw the whip on the floor. She then turned back to face him and saw that he was smiling really wide and evil. My god he was so hard…

His organ was literally pulsing through his robe now, almost like a magnet to her own skin, her walls began to expand inside her. Wanting him in her at that instant moment. He then did a strange dark chuckle under his breath as he grabbed her, pulling close. His touch felt like oil to fire, it had an immediate response. "Why is it I don't even know you, and yet you drive me crazy…" He said in between his sweet little giggle. "I don't know…" Sapphire said weakly, still paralyzed by his sexual touch.

Then without hesitation, he began to suck on her nipple, sucking in everything in one mouthful. He seemed to want her as much as her body wanted him. Her body screamed for more as soon as it felt him. They're skin becoming sweaty near the lava. She gasped at his loving touches; it was consuming her body completely at the thought of him. Without another word, he then grabbed her love handles and entered her. He didn't care if she was a virgin or not. She was his and nothing was going to stop him.

As he entered her, the skin inside her immediately screamed in extreme pleasure at his presence, as if it was waiting for this exact day. She almost came right then and there, but she controlled it and waited till he broke the wall inside her. She didn't want anyone else to do this but him; she knew she had to find her sister. She almost wanted to stop this strange erotic scene and look for her; she had a chance to escape! But her skin screamed at her even more this time, almost pleadingly.

The throbbing cock was so gentle inside her, it almost felt like she was doing this to herself. At the same time though, it felt dominant and rough. How was this possible? She began moaning even louder as he thrusted slightly faster inside her. "Azoth…" He gasped in pleasure and became even harder. What was azoth? _'Oh who cares…'_ said her mind, as if it had its own opinion in this. Then it happened, her walls broke, the strange screaming burn inside her almost yelped in pain but it then began to suck up his organ. She moaned loudly at this and almost slammed into at her own pace. The man smiled at this response and gladly kept thrusting.

Eventually, their thrusting became out of control, almost abnormal. They became so entwined by their erotic scene that they didn't care what would happen in the world. Hell, the world could blow up at this point. All she could think of was him, this…man…she didn't even know his name! As he kept going in and out of her, he then began to give her passionate kisses. His tongue swirled inside her mouth, trying to explore every nook and cranny he could find inside her. The taste was almost electrifying to her. She begged for more whenever stopped for a breath. The pace became much faster.

Then…as if it was timed exactly right, they came. Moans and groans filled the whole torture room, He released inside her body, the milky white cum juice dripping off of her pubic hairs. She had some cum as well. The juice slid on his cock in a way of saying _'thanks for the ride'_. As the man laid there, disturbed at what he did, he couldn't help but smile at his deed. Like he knew what he did was wrong, but he didn't care. Then a whisper was heard, it was Sapphire.

"I never did ask you… what your name was?" she giggled at her silly question. Amazed that even she gave in to this man so easily. The man laughed at this and just smiled that seductive smile she loved. "Lorenzo…" he said with a purr of delight. "What's yours" He said tilting his head, looking at her lovingly. "Sapphire…" She replied back blushing at his smile. "Beautiful name…" He said under a low whisper. "So…your looking for your sister…correct?"

Lorenzo said smiling wider. "Y-Yes?" She blinked at his wide grin…was he making fun of her? "Well I guess she was right…you really are the one for me…" He giggled. Sapphire's eyes widened at those words. This was all part of her plan? She wasn't missing after all? She wanted to scream in frustration. "W-W-What!?!?" She stood up, ignoring that she was naked.

Lorenzo just laughed heartily, man did he have a way of making her blush, even when she didn't want to. He then got up himself and then hugged her close, making sure the electrifying touch was there. Once again her body begged for more, wanting him inside her again. _'But we just had sex…'_ she asked her mind confused. She wasn't used to these emotions. Then out of nowhere he kissed her again, he searched inside her mouth again with his tender kiss. Only this time, he stared at her eyes longingly. Sapphire didn't know what to say, but she was happy to know her sister was alright. So she just gave in and hung her arms around his neck, embracing the kiss. Her sister was safe, She found her soulmate, and everything was alright again.

**THE END**


End file.
